


I Can't Stay Away

by Lilly_C



Category: Law & Order
Genre: F/M, Inspired by Music, What Ifs
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2008-07-30
Updated: 2008-07-30
Packaged: 2018-02-05 08:13:35
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 5
Words: 937
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1811497
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lilly_C/pseuds/Lilly_C
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>I wish I could leave and never return</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Yet here we lay

**Author's Note:**

> Anywhere in seasons 12-15 is game.
> 
> This is one of those 'remember when we/what if we' fic ideas because I kept coming back to it.
> 
> Inspired by The Veronicas I Can't Stay Away.

Serena cupped Ed’s chin teasing his thick lips with her thinner slithers, pulling away before their tongues resumed their duel from earlier. She stared lovingly at him for a few moments shifting to curl into his tender embrace resting her head on his chest smiling contently while he played with her hair.

“We we’re supposed to stop this,” Ed quietly acknowledged.

Lifting her head Serena jokily replied, “Sounds like someone’s got a bad case of the supposed to’s.”

“Remember last time?”

“Yeah, Jack was looking for me and phoned you because my phone was off.”

“It’s getting too risky Serena.”

Serena flashed a nostalgic smile at Ed. “Yet here we lay, Eddie. You know I’d rather be with you than with Jack.”

“I know you would sweetie but you have to do the right thing.”


	2. I come to play

“Thought… we… broke… up…,” Serena hesitantly questioned while Ed left a trail kisses down the side of her neck.

“We have,” Ed grumbled biting hard into her delicate yet lightly tanned skin.

“What are you doing here?” Serena whispered to refrain from groaning loudly.

Ed stopped, slowly searching her maya eyes for permission to proceed. “I come to play,” he teased, slowly unbuttoning her work shirt stopping when her hands covered his. “Go home Eddie,” Serena demanded fighting against her tears and physical needs.

“Call me,” he whispered as he quickly turned to leave.

“I just saw Detective Green leave, Serena. What did he want?” Jack asked speaking gruffly.

“Nothing,” Serena softly replied.

Jack couldn’t help but notice the large purple and green bruise forming on Serena’s neck; he rubbed his thumb over the indented teeth and embossed lip marks. “Looks like nothing,” he scoffed.

“Whatever,” Serena coolly replied letting the door slam shut after her.

Serena rushed to her car, loudly closing the door quickly turning the key in the ignition. She fished her phone out of her coat pocket dialing Ed’s number releasing a frustrated sigh when his voice mail message greeted her. “Eddie, it’s me. I’m going to stay with you tonight. Jack saw the bite, he’s pissed.”


	3. Then we go one more round

“Feeling better?” Ed enquired, lighting his half-smoked cigar.

“Much better,” Serena answered contentedly as she watched Ed devouring the remnants of his cigar from earlier.

Serena flicked her tongue over his still hardened nipples. “Let me finish this,” Ed groaned. “Then we go one more round.”

Flashing an innocent smile, Serena asked. “Just one?” as her head disappeared under the covers.

A few minutes later Serena looked up, smiling triumphantly as Ed’s eyes were still rolled back. “Still got it,” she whispered. She eased herself on top of him, leaning down for a tender kiss.

They released frustrated sighs as Serena’s phone rang. “That’ll be Jack,” Serena bitched.

Ed looked over at the phone, back at Serena. “Ignore him,” he ordered.

Serena gently kissed him on the side of the mouth. “Exactly what I’m going to do,” she garbled as they found their rhythm once more.


	4. Night and day

“I can’t do this anymore, Jack. It’s over,” Serena calmly stated as she continued packing.

“Why not?”

Serena turned the middle-aged man. “Because you’re suspicious of me and you’re jealous.”

“Suspicious and Jealous, Serena.”

“You are Jack,” Serena grumbled.

Jack tried reasoning with Serena. “The only reason I get suspicious and jealous is because I know that you and Detective Green have a history.”

“He’s my best friend, so what?”

Jack sighed walking away. “Is that why you’re fucking him Serena?”

Serena stormed across to Jack, landing a powerful left hook on his right cheek. “How dare you!” she scoffed.

“So it is true,” Jack whispered.

“Yes but been with Eddie is better than been with you every night and day. Even the sex is better because Eddie’s not afraid to try new things.”

Jack looked at the bulging sports bag. “Where are you going?”

“The Sheraton tonight, my new apartment tomorrow,” Serena replied placing her key on the coffee table before leaving for good.


	5. Leave and never return

Serena emptied the remnants of her third bottle of wine into the glass, giggling as Ed frowned at her. “None left,” Serena stammered.

“I don’t want anymore,” Ed replied soberly.

Watching her for a moment, Ed carefully broached the soon to be off-limits subject. “What happened with Jack?”

“It’s finally over,” Serena replied with a hint of relief in her voice.

“You’re not bothered?”

“Not really but I did punch him.”

“You punched him?”

Serena swallowed bile that was rising in her throat. “He asked Is that why you’re fucking him Serena?” in her best Jack McCoy imitation voice. “Of course I had to punch him.”

Ed stood up. “I’m off to bed.” Serena put her half-full wine glass on the floor and followed him.

 

The alarm clock woke Serena. “Fuck off,” she scowled in pain.

“How’s your head honey?” Ed asked passing a fresh cup of coffee to her.

“Why’d you let me drink so much Eddie?”

“Don’t look at me, you kept saying just one more.”

“Is it Saturday?”

Ed shook his head. “No sweetie, it’s Wednesday.”

“Crap. I wish I could leave and never return,” Serena complained.

“You’re going to have to face Jack sooner than you want to.”

Serena frowned. “I know I will but I don’t known if I can face him.”

Ed gently caressed Serena’s cheek. “You did the right thing last night.”

“It doesn’t feel like that right now.”

Ed chortled. “That’s the hangover talking Serena, not you.”

“Yeah I guess you’re right Eddie,” Serena said, getting out of bed. She noted Ed’s stare of approval. “You can have this later,” she teased.

“I intend to,” Ed slicked as he left the bedroom.


End file.
